This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Enriched sensorimotor experiences greatly enhance the ability of animals to withstand a wide range of neurological challenges, and we considered the possibility that humans challenged by autism would have similar gains in functionality following exposure to increased olfactory and tactile stimulation. Indeed, preliminary studies have shown that after being exposed to daily sensory enhancement, autistic individuals experienced measurable, significant improvement over a wide range of their symptoms. The aim of this project is to test the efficacy of this autism treatment with a randomized controlled trial.